Por Que Yo?
by cutevampkitten03
Summary: por que tu eres el unico que me hace sentir de esta manera! Rimahiko, espero que les guste, mi primera en espanol!


Por Que Yo?

Sandy: esta es mi primera fic en español, perdón por los errores pero es que aunque yo hable español como my primera lengua hace mucho tiempo que no he escrito en español, gomenasai mina!

Utau: que te pasa, no es el fin del mundo de todas maneras.

Rima: como digan, solamente termina esto rápido y de ahí puedes seguir con tus otras historias!

Sandy: oh si, para los que hablen Ingles y estén leyendo mis otras historias, yo voy a publicar el siguiente capítulo de 'Just Our Story' hoy o mañana, no sé todavía

Utau: ugh, ya has hablado demasiado, Sandy no es dueña de nada excepto por la idea, esta historia es solamente una Rimahiko… por favor lee y comenta!

**Nagihiko's POV**

No puedo esperar que clase termine… no, nada está mal, es solamente que necesito hablar con Rima-chan. Estoy arto de que me insulte sin yo hacer nada, que me maltrate, y se haga la victima frente a todo el mundo!

_**RING RING RING**_

"Rima-chan, puedo hablar contigo?"

"que quieres cabeza morada?"

"en privado por favor!" le dije

"dame un momento, yo necesito poner todo en mi bolsa!" me dijo con un tono de voz frio

Después de que ella termino caminamos por los corredores de la escuela en silencio, llegamos al techo y ella se voltio para verme, sus ojos con curiosidad peo su expresión era la de siempre… desinteresada.

"vas a hablar o no?" me pregunto sonando impaciente

"Rima-chan, porque me odias tanto?" le pregunte

"simple, porque tu quieres robar Amu-chan-"no le deje terminar

"los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad, Amu-chan ya tiene una mejor amiga y esa es Utau-chan, y si no fuera poco ella está saliendo con Tsukiyomi-san. Ahora, dime la verdad de por qué me odias con tanta pasión? Que fue lo que hice para que me detestes tanto?" le pregunte el dolor obvio en mi voz

Aunque me gustaría decir que la detesto, que no me gusta, Rima-chan a hecho de que me enamore de ella pasando el tiempo mas y mas, lo peor es que ella me detesta.

"dime Rima-chan! O es que solamente no te gusto por qué no quieres?"

"quieres saber porque acto tan fría contigo? Y yo en ningún momento dije que te odiaba!" ella dijo

"a que te refieres? Si no me odias porque actúas así cuando estás conmigo?"

"te acuerdas de cuando mis padres no estaban divorciados? Ellos peleaban cada minuto que pudieran!"

"que tiene que ver eso con esto, ellos ya están divorciados, ne? Y tu mama y tu se entienden bien, no se porque empezaste a hablar de eso?"

"porque ellos se amaban, amor es un sentimiento que puede cambiarte, te puede hacer odiar algunas personas, a ignorar lo que más amas, y cometer errores"

"y que tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?"

"Mis padres eran las únicas personas que yo amaba tanto"

"que quieres decir con 'amaba'?" esta mujer si que no habla claro

"Yo no te odio, yo odio a todas las mujeres que se te acercan, odio que eres perfecto, odio que YO no pueda ser perfecta, odio que aunque te trate mal siempre me tratas bien, odio que cuando estoy triste o enojada tu eres la única persona que puede hacerme sentir bien y aunque no lo notes, odio que eres la única persona que puede hacerme reír, sonrojar, ser feliz…"

Mientras hablaba estaba caminado hacia mi lentamente, con algunas lagrimas en su cara bonita "Rima-chan…" susurre

"y sabes que es lo que más odio? Que mientras pasa el tiempo mi corazón te guarda un espacio en el mas y mas grande cada vez, y que tu eres el único hombre que puede hacer que me sienta de esta manera!"

Ya estaba parándose en frente a mis, y ahora es cuando note cuanto ha cambiado desde que estábamos en primaria. Su caballo estaba hasta su cintura, mas brilloso que nunca, sus ojos de color miel mas encántate que alguna otra vez, era unos cuanto centímetros más pequeña que yo, si que había crecido! Sus pechos bien formados, con una buena vista por que se había dejado unos cuantos botones de su camisa de la escuela desabotonados, su falda era un poquito corta pero hacia qué su parte de atrás fuera más notable con los boleros de la falda haciendo que se viera un poquito grande… sus piernas estaban tapadas por esas medias blancas que siempre ha usado desde primaria, y tenía sus Mary Janes negras.

"y lo peor, es que yo se que está mal quererte de esta manera, porque yo se que tú no puedes regresar mi sentimientos!"

Le limpie las lagrimas y le moví la cara para que mirara en los ojos."Rima-chan, yo nunca podría odiarte!" le dije antes de darle un beso dulce en los labios

"yo nunca podría odiarte porque yo te amo demasiado" le dije

"verdad?" me pregunto

"Si no fuera verdad, porque te daría mi primer beso?" le pregunte algo sonrojado

"aaaaahhhh! Ese era mi primer beso también, baka!"

"Rima-chan, tu sabes que te gusto!" a esto ella se sonrojo, croso sus brazos en frente y se voltio "de pronto" la escuche decir en un tono bajito, casi inaudible

La abrase desde por atrás y puse my labios junto a su oreja izquierda. "Quieres ser mi novia, Rima-chan?" le pregunte algo indeciso

"Solamente si me das otro beso!"

Después de otro beso, que fue mas… asombroso, ella finalmente dijo si!

Sandy: que le pareció? Espero que le haya gustado!


End file.
